


The Phone Call.

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: Even more heartache and shocks are in store for Team Gibbs a couple of weeks after the events of Family First.





	1. Chapter 1

"Harrumph.Arggh." Letting out a huge yawn McGee reaches over and picks up his phone. He blinks as he answers it. "Tony? What time is it?"  
"Two ah two am...ish. Tim...I....they..I...."  
Sitting upright and now concerned by the tone of his friend's voice as well as the timing of the call Tim replies. "Tony what's wrong? What's happened? Are you okay?"  
"Sorry.... to wake.... you. Didn't think about the time...Delilah...need.."  
"Slow down DiNozzo. Delilah's at her mom's. Now please tell me what's going on?"  
"I'm at the hospital...George Washington University Hospital. I'm okay but stuff..bad stuff has happened and Tim I need...I really need you here."  
"Of course. See you soon."  
He hurriedly throws on some clothes and races from the apartment.

George Washington University Hospital. Reception Area.

McGee rushes in and heads straight to the reception counter. "I'm looking for very special, I mean special agent that is..." He takes a deep breath. "I'm looking for Tony DiNozzo. He asked me to come." The nurse taps some keys on her computer. When she raises her eyes back to his her expression is somber. "Visting hours are long past but I think we can make an exception in these circumstances. One of the nurses said Mr DiNozzo is a federal agent?"  
Decidng now is not the time to set her straight about that he responds "Circumstances? What circumstances?"  
"I'm afraid it really would be best if he explained it to you himself. They are up on floor six in room 112. Left out of the lift and it's at the end of the corridor."  
"Thank you."

Reaching the room he can see in through the sliding glass doors to where Tony is seated in a chair by the bed anxiously staring at the sleeping child within. As Tim starts to slide the door open Tony stands and puts his fingers to his lips in the classic gesture for shush. Tim steps back and Tony crosses the room and steps out through the door to join him.  
"She's going to be fine." Tony rubs his face and runs his hands through his hair. "The doctor has just been and she's going to be fine." McGee reaches out and pats his shoulder.  
"That's great news. What happened?"  
DiNozzo sighs. "Yes, yes it is. I've only just found Tali and after losing Ziva..it would just have been too much ya know?"  
"Yeah."  
"There's something else..two things actually....I almost can't....thought we had....been here hours...the surgery...then just now...just before..."  
"What happened?" He knows he's starting to sound like a stuck cd but it is obvious Tony is in a world of his own and almost oblivious to McGee's presence and questions.  
"There was an accident. They were coming home from the park. We've had some rough nights so I decided to stay in and take a nap. Oh god...I was napping...!!"  
"It's not your fault Tony. Whatever happened I _know_ it was not your fault."  
"Senior. He died. Tim my Dad is dead." With a great shuddering sigh as tears start to fill his eyes he steps into Tim's hug. They stand there sharing memories and pain until DiNozzo steps back. "And there's this one other thing...."


	2. Chapter 2

McGee looks into the room. "She's sleeping soundly. Let's sit over here and you can tell me what's going on." They walk over and sit down.  
"That's easier said than done probie."  
"Start at the beginning."  
Tony gives a small hollow soundingchuckle that causes the hairs on the back of McGee's neck to rise.  
"I don't even know when that is. When Ziva joined NCIS? When she realized my feelings for her? When we rescued her in Somalia? When Eli and Jackie died? Or was it when I found her in Israel? Just how long has.... I mean how long had she planned this. What did she hope to gain? How much of a fool did she think I am?"  
"Come on Tony. After working so closely with you for years Ziva knew you are no fool."  
"Then why, once again did she treat me like one? Of course the worst part is now she's dead I'm never going to know."  
"What is it she did?"  
"Tali is not mine." The statement hangs in the air between them.  
"Are you sure? I mean how? Why would....."  
"I was sitting here pacing...waiting...pacing...waiting...you know."  
For a brief second McGee is back in the waiting room first waiting to hear if Delilah would live and then if she was paralyzed. He nods. "I know."  
"Then Carly came along. She worked with Jeanne. Thought the angel of death looked like Shirley Temple...."  
"Huh?"  
"Doesn't matter. She was in the ED when Senior and Tali came in. She was trying to comfort me and was making small talk...she said something about Tali's beautiful eyes...the color...and I started thinking. Did some research on my phone. With the combination of Ziva's eye color and mine it's highly unlikely hers could be that color. Carly helped me get a rush on a DNA test to make sure. There is no way Tali is my child."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah McUnderstatement oh.What am I going to do Tim? Why would Ziva do this?"  
"I don't know either answer but I do know what I am going to do right now. "  
"What's that?"  
"Whatever it is that you need."  
DiNozzo thinks. "I need to stay here so can you swing by my place and pick up some clothes for the two of us and don't forget Tali's dog, the stuffed toy. If you can't see it try under the bed. " He reaches into his pocket and hands over a bunch of keys.  
"Sure. Can I tell the others about Senior and what's happened?"  
"Okay but Idon't...I can't talk to anyone yet."  
They stand and hug briefly before Tim leaves. Tony settles into a chair by Tali's bed too tired to even wonder what the new day will bring.

A local park a few days later. 

Tony and Tim sit watching Tali race around the playground equipment happily running, climbing and sliding like any other child.  
"Thanks for your help the other night Tim."  
"You're know you're not going to be doing this alone."  
"Whatever exactly this is." Tony sighs.  
"The whole team wants to help. I almost had to tie Abby up to stop her rushing to the hospital."  
"She would've enjoyed that." Tony replies with just the ghost of his usual mischievous grin playing around his lips.  
"Whatever this is and whatever you need us.."  
Seeing that Tali has come off the slide a little too fast and is starting to cry they hurry over to where she is sitting. Tony checks her over whilst murmuring reassuaring phrases. "She's just stunned herself." Tali stands and starts to rub her eyes. "She's tough like her Mom."  
"Ee...ma. Eema."  
Tony tenderly brushes her hair away from her face. "She must miss Ziva so much."  
"Yeah."  
"Eeeemmmmaaa." Tali races part way across the grassy games field next to the playground and straight into the arms of a woman who picks her up and spins her around hugging her tightly. They are joined by the two men and for a long moment neither knows quite what to say.

"Hello Tony."  
"What the fu...how the he..."  
"Tony remember there is a child present." She starts to stroke Tali's hair as the child clings tightly to her and nuzzles into her neck. Without taking her eyes from him she asks.  
"How are you McGee?"  
He glares back at her. "Waiting for an explanation."  
"And what makes you think you're entitled to one?" She responds with a slight sneer.  
"We thought. We all thought you were dead."  
"I know. I arranged it."  
"We were devastated. Abby couldn't stop crying. Palmer couldn't focus. Gibbs retreated into grunts and sign language.We mourned you. Even if that, the years of being friends and all the things we've been through together doesn't mean I'm entitled to an explanation then what you've done to Tony certainly, definitely means he is."

As if suddenly his friend's words have broken the fog of confusion and questions in his mind DiNozzo takes a step toward her.  
"Put. Her. Down." Tali stands and look around her at the adults.  
"Run along and play darling." The child stands uncertainly for a minute then rushes back over to the play equipment with the three adults walking slowly behind. They stand watching as Tali climbs the steps to the slide then slides down it with a squeal of joy.  
"Are you not pleased that I am here? That I can be here?"  
"At this moment I can't honestly say that I know what I am."  
She smiles then places her hand on his arm and he impatiently shakes it off. "I understand you are hurting Tony. I..."  
"No, Ziva I don't think you understand at all."


	3. Chapter 3

“Tony I need...”  
“At this moment I think that what I need should take priority for once don't you?” He glares at her before turning and starting to walk away. Ziva takes a step as if to follow but McGee places a hand on her arm and she stops.  
“Let him go. You owe him that at least.” They stand watching as Tony crosses to the other side of the games field and begins to pace around.  
Tim and Ziva avoid each other's eyes as their gazes alternate between Tali playing and DiNozzo pacing. Ziva sighs.  
“She really is fine.”  
He knows her well enough to hear the relief mingling with worry in her voice. “The doctors checked her thoroughly and even made her stay the night. She might have some more follow up tests but they did say she's okay.”  
“When I heard I couldn't think. I just jumped on the plane. Flew through the night. I had to...see for myself...see her even though they said she was fine.” She sighs again then smiles at him.  
“That is why I broke when you said you wanted an explanation. I am exhausted. Sorry Tim.”  
“Broke?” He frowns. “I think you mean snapped.” He grins at her and just for a second for both of them it is like the start to another day in the bull pen, the big orange room and they can almost imagine Gibbs is about to walk in and say “Grab your gear.”  
“Was it a mission? Did you need to go deep undercover? Didn't you trust us to keep your secrets? Was there no other way than pretending to be dead? And why lie to Tony? Coping with your death was such a blow and then to find out he had a daughter that you'd kept from him. Did Orli know the truth? Vance? Gibbs? Of course Tony now knows she's not...”  
“What!”  
McGee glares at her. “That secret is out as well Ziva.”  
“But how did he...oh the hospital...”  
“Yeah. So who is her father? What the hell did you think you were doing! And is it over now? What are you going to tell the others?”  
Ziva is silent as DiNozzo walks back towards them. He stops in front of them.  
“I don't think you understand what I've been through Ms David but I what I don't understand is how you could do what you did.” Although he is angry it is clear to Tim that the over-riding emotion in his friend's voice is hurt. “I simply do not understand you...perhaps I never did...but what I do know is for the sake of what we once had...even if I suspect we'll never have it again...then I owe you the chance to explain.”  
“Eeeemmmaaaa.” Tali rushes toward them and wraps herself around Ziva's legs. She picks up her daughter and hugs her.  
“Do you want me to...”  
“I should to talk with Tony alone Tim.”  
McGee glares at her then turns with a concerned look to his friend. “I was asking Tony. Do you want me there?”  
DiNozzo smiles. “Hey I'm a very special agent. I can handle this.”  
“But..”  
“I will call you after. Okay?”  
“Okay.” Clearly still reluctant he walks back to his car.  
“Let's get this little one back hom...I mean to my place.” He takes her from Ziva's arms and places her in the stroller. They leave the park and each take one side of the stroller handle to push. As their arms accidentally brush the tension almost creates sparks.  


Tony DiNozzo's Apartment.

He is seated on the couch where he can see Tali asleep in his bedroom. Ziva is pacing nervously. She occasionally tucks a stray strand of hair behind an ear.  
“Well?” There is not a trace of empathy or a recall of their shared past in his tone.  
“Where should I start? What is it you most wish to know?”  
“I...” He thinks. “I guess...what I most wish...need..want to know...is...how could you do this? I mean after everything how could you do this to me?”  
“When I first started to realise a plan was needed....when we began to....when it was thought best that I....Tali's safety...Eli once said... and then there was Kort.” Ziva starts to pace again twisting her hands together as she does so.  
“Tali's safety? Kort! And who is this we? You and Orli? Tali's father? This is only making things more confusing.” Tony runs his hands through his hair and leans back on his sofa. She stops in front of him and meets his gaze staring into his eyes as if afraid to look away.  
“There are many reasons I did this Tony. I will tell you everything now that I know Tali is okay.” She turns and walks into the room to look down on the sleeping child. She pulls the blanket over Tali before returning to the living room.  
“As for doing all of this to you and to McGee and the others too...”  
“What reason could you possibly have had? What on earth justifies what you did?”  
“I had my reasons. “ A glint of anger flares in her eyes. “And as for why I did this to you Tony..”  
“Well?”  
“Because I know you Anthony DiNozzo. I understand you. I did it because I could.!” She smiles with what appears to him to be a look of triumph mixed with defiance and possibly a tinge of fear.  
He stands as she instinctively takes several steps back towards the kitchen.  
“You think you know me? You think you understand me? Because you could!” He grabs her arms to hold her where she stands. “Because you could? What sort of a reason is that Ziva.?”  
She turns her face away as he releases her and steps back. “Ziva? Answer me!”  
She turns back to him and shakes her head.  
“Ziva. Answer me...please...”


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva slumps down onto the piano stool as Tony's phone begins to vibrate in his pocket. He takes it out and answers it.  
“Are you okay Tony? I was going to wait but I was concerned that....”  
“She hasn't killed me yet...or I her.”  
“Is there anything I can do? Can I tell the others she's alive?”  
“Sure. Is Delilah back from her Mom's?”  
“Half an hour ago. Only spent three nights there as her cousin is visiting from...”  
“Probie!”  
“Sorry. Talk to you later?”  
“I will call.” He switches the phone all the way off and places it on top of the piano.

“Now where were we? Perhaps it would be better if I ask questions and you answer them as straightforwardly as you are capable of.”  
She nods.  
“Why did you..” He pauses knowing how ridiculous this question is going to sound. “Why did you choose now to come back from the dead?”  
“When I heard about the accident. The car crash. I was told Senior had died but Tali was fine except...she's my child Tony. I had to see her for myself. To really know...see she was okay.”  
“Huh? Who told you?”  
“Orli's people.”  
“Orli's people. You've had Mossad running surveillance on me?”  
“Not on you. On Tali. When I decided to go into hiding while our plan was executed I had to know I would be able to take her back if necessary, if things changed and she was in danger.”

“Who is Tali's father?”  
“Adam Eshel. You remember Tony? From Shin Bet?”  
“How could I forget. Can't believe I ended that interview. ” His sarcastic tone cuts straight to her heart.  
“We have known each other since we were children. After reconnecting at my father's funeral we continued to see each other.”  
“Does he know? Did you tell him?”  
“No. I had only just found out I was pregnant and had not yet decided what I was going to do when I learned he had been killed on a mission.”  
“But there's no way you could've been with Adam when we were together. No way.” He frowns. “Are you sure she cannot be mine?”  
“I was with him before and then after I was with you. Besides Tony....”  
“Yes?”  
“You were always so careful. I had some of his things and yours at my place and had a DNA test done to be certain.”  
“Oh. Does Orli know? When she was feeding me those lines about being the only biological possibility and the eyes are all you Tony...does she know?”  
“No. Orli and I have mended many fences over the years...she did love Eli...but no I did not tell her the truth about Tali.”  
“Why? Why keep it secret?”  
“Adam and I had told no-one of our relationship. It was no-one else's business but ours. Our enemies would have found ways to use it against us.”

“Why name me as the father?”  
“When Adam died and I decided to raise Tali on my own I began to worry. What if something happened to me? So many years with Mossad, with NCIS. Far too many bad guys and maybe not so bad guys killed or hurt. Too many loved ones in pain. I knew if that happened Tali would need someone to be there for her. Someone who would be strong for her. Someone who would put her above all else. Of course my first choice was you.”

DiNozzzo thinks this over. “So you chose me 'cos I'm a good guy? You knew I'd do the right thing?”  
“Yes. And I was right.”  
“Really! Or was it because you knew I would just accept her as mine, put aside any doubts I might have and do everything I could to do the best for her. Do everything I could to make a family for her.”  
“Ah.”  
“You claim to know me Ziva and as much as I hate to admit it at this moment you do. You know what I've only ever confided in two people...that ever since Mom died and Senior packed me off to boarding school all I've ever wanted is a family to call my own. More than a career as an agent. More than romance, someone to share a life with. You knew I wanted a family so you did what you've always done...” Consumed by anger he can barely get the words out.  
“What exactly is that?”  
“Done what you thought was best not for Tali and certainly not for me. You did what you thought best for you. You used me...because you could.” He looks away unable to meet her eyes.  
“I made...”

“Let's finish this shall we? What was the plan? What happened at the farmhouse? How did you survive? And what did Trent Kort have to do with it?”  
“Orli and I had been talking about how useful it might be in helping keep Tali and I safe if people..people believed I was dead. We were also worried because there were rumors of renewed interest in certain circles about Eli's secret files. It was a chance to...what is that expression...?”  
“Kill two birds with one stone.”  
“Yes. The plan was to make people think I had died and the files had been destroyed. We intercepted the man Kort sent to blow up the farmhouse and arranged a little explosion of our own. Naturally we were not there. Did you not wonder why the corridor with Tali's room was spared when the rest of the building was reduced to ashes?”  
“Actually no. Too busy grieving and adjusting to new parenthood. What will you do now?  
“We shall disappear. Free to start new lives unencumbered by the past. Monique runs a volunteer program helping in refugee camps and neglected places all over the world. We shall join her for awhile and then...life awaits.” She smiles.

“Making amends for the past?”  
“I....”  
Watching her struggle for words he feels a great sense of relief wash over him.  
“Actually I don't care. Your actions. Your motivations. Your feelings. I do not want to know. I do not want you in my life anymore.”  
“Tony.” Her voice is pleading.  
“I shall find somewhere else to sleep tonight. I want you gone by noon tomorrow.” He glances towards his bedroom.  
“Do you not wish to say goodbye?'  
“It will be simpler if I don't.” He takes his keys from his pocket, removes one from the ring and places it on the stool next her. “The spare is still with Senior's things.” He looks around vaguely. “Not quite sure where those are. Give it to the building manager when you go.”  
“She never liked me.”  
“True. I should've paid her gut more attention. Don't forget keh-lev.”

Tony takes a few steps backward with his eyes still locked on hers.  
"Ziva."  
"Yes?"  
"Easiest 180 I've ever had to make." He turns, steps up to and then opens the door. He walks away not even looking back to check as the door swings slowly closed behind him. She stands staring at the closed door. It might be a minute. It might be an hour. It might be a lifetime. Then she shrugs and goes in to check on her daughter. After which she begins to pack.

Tony starts to walk aimlessly along the sidewalk knowing that he is in no state to drive and unsure where he would go if he was. In some ways he wishes to be alone with his thoughts, to begin to process if not make sense of the past few weeks. Conversely he wants to be with people, with the team. Ducky's wisdom, Abby's big heart, the autopsy gremlin's seemingly simple but in reality deeply perceptive questions, Gibbs' gruff commonsense, McGeek always having his six. 

As he walks along on automatic pilot through the surrounding streets random memories flicker in his mind. Glimpses of the past never staying long seen through a haze of puzzlement and loss.

_"Junior!" "How was your summer?" "Linda left me." "I found my favorite picture, and it's the only one with someone in it." "Tali is Ziva's daughter.. and yours." "Porcuswine!" "Eleanor! If only I were 30 years younger." "How long have you been in this country? You haven't heard of gypsy cabs. You don't use contractions. Assimilate already." "Dad!" "You're pulling rank on me?" "I am sorry Tony." "I'm getting married." "Tell her what she needs to hear." “...from now on we talk.” "I did not want you to find me and yet you did." "...believes in what he's selling." "You weren't there." "Are you having phone sex?" "That's the look." "Maybe I'm a little Ziva phobic?" A photo of him and Senior fishing._

__As a light drizzle of rain mingles with the tears on his cheeks Tony looks around and gives a small smile at the familiar neighborhood he has found himself in. Now he knows exactly where he is going. DiNozzo enters a building and rises in the elevator a few floors. He walks halfway down the corridor and knocks on an apartment door as he is suddenly hit by a rush of exhaustion so strong he can hardly stand. There's a pause as the occupant checks the eye hole and releases the deadbolts and door chain. Seeing him there red eyed and clearly totally devastated she swallows back her own anger and hurt._ _

____

"Abby." His voice cracks and she motions him inside. He steps in and she closes the door behind him.  
"Abby I need somewhere to stay tonight. Ziva she..."  
A finger is placed on his lips. "Hush. McGee came over and told me everything. Everything."  
She steps forward and wraps her arms around him. With their hearts breaking into a million pieces they stand in the middle of her living room and hug.

Vance's Office. Two weeks later.

Everyone is there and dressed slightly more smartly than their usual work day attire. Leon gives a little cough to gain their attention.  
"Before the formalities begin Tony has asked to say a few words."  
"Thank you Director Vance. As you all know these past few weeks have been quite challenging for me. The supposed death of a friend, finding and losing a daughter and then the death of Senior. I want to thank you all for your support especially Palmer with Tali, Abby with the organizing of the memorial service, to Director Vance for arranging my return and Tim for...." He looks over at McGee standing next to Delilah with a hand on her shoulder. "Well everything." Tim nods. "Whatever happens next and wherever I may be as Abby says we are family."

"Please raise your hand and recite the oath of office."  
"I Anthony DiNozzo do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purposes of evasion; and I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office of which I am about to enter. So help me God."  
Vance reaches out and shakes his hand. "Welcome back very Special Agent DiNozzo." The team applauds.  
"Hey Tony."  
"What is it Abs?"  
"Since you've been gone so long do you still remember the Special Agent creed?" She asks teasingly. With a beaming smile at his friends Tony begins to recite. "I am an NCIS Special Agent. My duty is to serve and protect..."  
nI am an NCIS Special Agent. My duty is to serve and protect the United States, and our Navy and  
NCIS Office. Darwin, Australia. Three months later.  
It is time to review where they are at with their latest case and the team leader calls the agents together with a now familiar one word order. "Campfire."

The End.


End file.
